Une SaintValentin en péril
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin pour Yamapi et Kame, une date plutôt réjouissante. Mais après une boulette de Pi-chan, elle s'annonce plus que mouvementé ! *Placé sous le signe de l'humour*


Comme d'habitude, les protagonistes de cette fic mènent leur vie bien tranquillement loin de moi pour leur plus grand bonheur, à mon avis, je leur ferais peur avec les fics que je fais XD

Sinon à la base, cet OS devait être publié pour la Saint-Valentin mais moi et les délais, on s'entends pas très bien, on est toujours en février, l'essentiel est là XD

J'ai pas respecté Valentine's Day et White Day, un mois plus tard, sublime tradition japonaise.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Amusez vous bien!

* * *

14 février 2011

-Pi-chan…Pi-chan…réveille toi.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse que reçut Kamenashi Kazuya à cette intrusion dans le monde des rêves de son amant qui dormait comme un bienheureux.

Kame posa le plateau bien rempli qu'il tenait, à ses côtés afin d'avoir les mains libres. Il caressa délicatement le visage de son aîné dans l'espoir qu'il soit réactif à ce stimuli.

-Tu ne sens pas une douce odeur de viennoiseries aguiché ton nez ? Ainsi que le parfum corsé d'un bon café ?

Après un autre grognement perçut comme particulièrement déplaisant au Kat-Tun compte tenu qu'il s'était levé tôt pour aller chercher croissants et autres pains au chocolat ainsi que pour préparer un bon café au goût de son amant. Oui, il le réveillait un peu tôt pour un jour de congé quoi que si l'on pouvait considérer 10 h 30 comme une heure matinale mais le Ka zuya devait partir en interview pour la télévision après et il tenait à savoir quel effet ferait cette surprise au News. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement ses paupières encore collés par le sommeil mais réussit tout de même à faire un petit sourire à la vision très agréable de son amant.

-Bonjour, Pi-chan.

-Bonjour toi. Répondit l'aîné son sourire s'agrandissant.

Kame lui fit un rapide baiser pour le sortir entièrement de son sommeil.

-Assis-toi confortablement. Ordonna le Kat-Tun.

-Ici ?

-Oui.

Yamapi s'exécuta faisant reposer son dos sur la tête de lit qu'il avait préalablement recouverte de plusieurs coussins moelleux. Un plateau bien garni vint se loger sur ses genoux : café, viennoiseries, jus de fruit et un petit cadeau était disposé dessus.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Tomohisa surpris par l'attention de son amant.

Ce n'est pas que Kame n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de choses mais…en fait si le Kazuya ne lui avait accordé ce privilège que de rares fois lors de certaines…occasions.

Le News se risqua à regarder son cadet, ce dernier fulminé littéralement, ses poings serrés tremblait de fureur mal contenu et qui menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud Yamashita Tomohisa. S'écria Kame en donnant un coup dans le plateau dont le contenu se déversa sur l'ainé.

-C'est brûlant ! Ne put-il s'empêcher d'hurler au contact du café.

-J'espère, c'était le but initial. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin. Tout seul !

Le Kat-Tun se retourna et passa la porte la claquant au passage. Yamapi encore sous le choc entendit seulement le bruit infernal que fit son amant en quelques minutes, avant de sortir accordant à la porte d'entrée le même traitement qu'à celle de la chambre.

-J'ai fais une boulette, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le News en prenant à témoin la petite chienne de Kame qui terrorisait par la colère de son maître s'était caché dans un coin.

Il se leva finalement, baptisant encore plus le lit avec le petit déjeuner qu'il aurait dut déguster à ce moment même en présence de son valentin, s'il n'avait pas oublié le 14 février. C'était la première année qu'il oublié, c'était pardonnable en six de relation, non ? Sauf qu'en face son amant se trouvait au score de zéro omission.

-Première étape, virer tout ce bazar.

Il retira le petit écrin qui était son cadeau puis replia les quatre coins du drap afin qu'il fasse un sorte de baluchon et emporta tout le fatras dans la cuisine pour jeter le tout à la poubelle, une fois cela fait, le reste de la parure connu le même sort. De toute manière dans l'état de cette dernière, il doutait que quelqu'un puisse la sauver.

-Deuxième étape, une bonne douche.

Yamapi se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Mel-chan sur les talons.

-T'es comme ton maître, tu sais ce qui est beau. Dit-il en se déshabillant.

Un aboiement énergique lui répondit.

-T'as raison, il me déteste pour le moment.

Le News entra dans la douche et entreprit de se savonner copieusement pour enlever cette impression toute collante qu'il avait sur lui. Le jus de fruit n'était vraiment pas un bon soin pour la peau. Il sortit, se sécha et appliqua sur ses cuisses et son ventre, une crème hydratante, histoire de calmer les rougeurs faites par la brûlure du café.

Il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller puis la dernière étape se profila.

-Troisième étape, trouvé comment faire pour que Kazu-chan me pardonne. Et là commence le réel problème, ca s'annonce disons compliqué.

Yamapi s'empara de son portable et appela un des derniers numéros composés.

-_Je m'attendais à ton appel_. Répondit Jin en décrochant.

-Ne-dis pas que je suis prévisible Bakanishi. Grogna le News.

-_C'est plutôt toi le baka, oublier la Saint-Valentin. Je sais bien que Kame n'est pas facile tous les jours mais tu sais qu'il n'oublie jamais les fêtes importantes. Bon cela mis à part, tu veux savoir son humeur, je suppose ? Seulement, accroche toi mon chéri pour te faire pardonner, massacrante n'est pas un adjectif assez fort pour qualifier son état d'esprit actuel._

-Tu exagères ? Demanda d'une petite voix Tomohisa.

-_J'aimerais, crois moi, c'est nous qui payons ta connerie. Je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas le laisser trop lointain les autres avec notre furie. Bye !_

Yamashita raccrocha, le moral au plus bas, c'était pire que ce qu'il ne pensait enfin pas vraiment, Kamenashi avait son caractère et quand il était énervé, il l'était sans aucun doute possible.

-J'ai besoin de bonne humeur contagieuse.

Il composa avec empressement le numéro du bout en train national de News.

Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix guillerette lui répondit.

-_Yamashita-kun !_

-Tego-chan, je suis heureux de t'entendre.

-_Ravi de te faire plaisir !_ Répondit en riant l'interlocuteur.

-J'ai besoin de toi et de ta joie de vivre à toute épreuve !

-_Oh toi, t'as oublié la Saint-Valentin et Kame-chan est furax._

-A peu près. Grogna Yamapi alors qu'on retournait le couteau dans la plaie pour la troisième fois.

-_Tu sais quoi, je vais t'aider parce que je t'adore. Rejoins-moi dans 10 minutes à notre café. Kissu !_

Tomohisa raccrocha et attrapa sa veste dans son placard, il la passa, récupéra ses effets personnels. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il se retourna vers Mel-chan.

-Reste la ma belle, je te ramène ton maître bientôt.

Il sortit, dissimulant son visage dans le col de sa veste pour tenter de passer inaperçu. Après une marche rapide, il arriva au café où un joyeux Yuya l'attendait avec la discrétion dont il savait faire preuve c'est-à-dire aucune. Yamapi attrapa sa main et l'amena à une table à l'abri des regards malgré le peu de clients.

Après s'être assis, Tegoshi le gratifia d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Ca c'est pour avoir oublié une date aussi importante. Lui sourit Yuya.

-N'en rajoutes pas, s'il te plaît…

-Si, je serais l'homme qui partage la vie d'un aussi beau jeune homme que Kame-chan depuis six ans, je n'oublierais pas ce genre de choses. Tu sais ce que je lui ai dis pendant le tournage de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge ? Ca a provoqué assez de tension entre nous pendant quelques mois alors je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de m'avoir appelé. Je ne peux que te reprocher cet oubli compte tenu que je sais qu'à ta place, ca ne me serait pas arrivé. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ma bonne humeur, tu as besoin de mes remontrances, que je t'engueule un bon coup. Et là tu es sûr de te dépasser comme un fou pour te faire pardonner. Je pourrais en profiter pour me faire une place dans son cœur sinon.

-Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Yamapi soucieux à l'idée qu'on lui vole son amant.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et de toute manière, baka, ca n'arrivera jamais. Kame-chan ne montre guère ses sentiments mais quand je me suis déclaré à lui, il s'est excusé en disant que son amour était tout entier à une personne et que même si entre vous, ca venait à se terminer, il continuerait à t'aimer. Il t'aime plus que tout, il avait 19 ans lorsque votre relation a commencé si tu n'es peut être pas son premier amour, tu es son premier grand amour, ca j'en suis sûr. Alors Yamashita-kun, fais toi pardonner de la plus belle des manières en lui prouvant que tu l'aimes aussi passionnément que lui et je sais que c'est le cas. Sourit Yuya.

-Merci, Tego-chan et désolé.

-Mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! File !

Tomohisa sortit le sourire aux lèvres après cette confrontation avec Tegoshi. Ce dernier avait raison, il avait voulu être en face de celui qui pouvait potentiellement lui voler son amant. Kazu lui avait révélé que Yuya s'était déclaré à lui. Sans mensonges, il avait abordé le sujet en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui renouvelant son amour. Yamapi le savait, il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Et il s'en voulait d'autant plus de lui avoir fait du mal.

Kamenashi n'était pas facile tous les jours, il était égocentrique, colérique et capricieux pour ne citer que ses défauts les plus notables mais il était aussi toujours souriant, à l'écoute et il était le seul à pouvoir motiver Yamapi quand son moral était en berne.

En somme, il était comme n'importe quelle personne avec des défauts et des qualités.

Tout en marchant dans des rues passantes, Tomohisa regardait les couples qui se tenaient tendrement la main ou ceux qui partageaient un chocolat chaud dans un café accueillant. C'est comme cela qu'il sut comment se faire pardonner de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Jin avait appelé le News un peu plus tôt pour lui dire que Kamenashi allait passer à leur appartement pour récupérer des affaires afin de pouvoir loger quelques jours loin de son stupide petit ami.

Quand Kazuya passa la porte, son ainé l'attendait de pied ferme. Le Kat-Tun lui accorda à peine un regard et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Ah oui, autre défaut, il était rancunier.

Yamashita se dirigea à son tour vers la pièce, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

-Kazu-chan ?

Aucune réponse, des vêtements étaient placés avec précaution dans un petit sac de voyage par le cadet qui faisait preuve d'une indifférence totale.

-Mon amour ?

Kazuya fit simplement un vague signe de main avant de fermer son sac.

-Je prends Mel-chan avec moi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, un simple mot le fit se retourner.

-Gomen.

-Merci. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour sortir ce simple mot. Dit Kame un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est tout ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te prosternes à mes pieds. Je voulais juste que tu t'excuses d'avoir oublier la Saint-Valentin. Je fais peut être jeune fille en fleurs en disant ça mais pour moi, ca fait partie des dates importantes.

Le News s'approcha de son amant capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Kame plaça ses bras autours du coup de Pi avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Baka !

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva l'ainé.

Il attrapa une main du Kat-Tun avant de l'attirer vers le salon, sur le table basse trônait deux petits cadeaux. Celui de Kazuya que Tomohisa avait reçut en pleine tête ce matin et celui de ce dernier.

-On les ouvre ensemble.

Le cadet acquiesça, les yeux pétillants de joie. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et se saisirent de leurs présents. Les doigts pressés ouvraient nerveusement les écrins, accompagné d'un petit rire excité.

Avant que Yamapi n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, son amant se jeta à son cou prêt à l'étouffer sous son amour.

-Merci, mon cœur. Murmura le Kat-Tun.

-Montre.

Kamenashi s'écarta puis montra sa main où trônait fièrement une bague argenté au dessin masculin.

-Tu as vu l'inscription à l'intérieur ? Demanda le News.

-Oui « 16 juillet 2005 ». Le jour de notre premier rendez-vous. Tu es un sentimental, en fait, Pi-chan.

-Quand ca te concerne, oui. Sourit Tomohisa.

-Et le mien te plaît ?

-Beaucoup.

Le News passa le bracelet qu'il n'avait eu le temps de mettre avec le boulet de canon qui avait atterri sur lui. Un bracelet argent au design brut, très viril.

Un baiser tendre uni une fois de plus les deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le confortable canapé.

Mel-chan à leurs pieds, dormait du sommeil du juste, maintenant que ses deux maîtres s'étaient réconciliés.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Kazu-chan.

* * *

Oh petite sentimentale que je suis XD

Même si je taille un costard à Kame-chan, niveau défauts, c'est mon chouchou chez les Jojo's. Yuzu chan, si tu passes par là tu pourras en témoigner^^

En fait, c'est un nom totalement inventé pour la chienne de Kame, c'est une dédicace à une personne XD

J'espère que ca vous a plu, ce bain de guimauve. Et pour Tegoshi et sa déclaration d'amour à Kazuya, un OS expliquera tout cela prochainement.

Kiss! A la prochaine!


End file.
